thegroupfanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1 Episode 2: "Knock You Down"
EPISODE #2: “Knock You Down” *You see Katarina getting off her motorcycle then you see Georgina walking over to her with her posse* Georgina: Hey dyke. *Katarina rolls her eyes* Katarina: Hey Whoregina. *Georgina smiles fakely* Georgina: You know… purple is not your color. Black is much more of your color… Goes great with your skin! *Splashes her with black paint* Katarina: YOU BITCH! YOU STUPID BITCH! *Katarina slaps her and punches her in the chest* *Georgina winces* Georgina: That’s it! *Georgina punches Katarina in face* *The two start fighting* *Then, Principal Richards spots them* *Katarina and Georgina are at the principal’s office* Principal Richards: I AM FLABBERGASTED… APPALLED! Katarina: Sir! Look what she did to me! *Points at the paint all over her* Georgina: How dare you accuse me of such a horrible crime! *She starts fake crying* Katarina: It’s true! Georgina: I never did anything to you; I’m just an innocent poor girl! *She says fake sobbing * Principal Richards: OKAY THAT’S IT! Katarina… 4 weeks detention. Georgina… 3 weeks detention. Katarina: WHAT?! How come she gets 3 and I get 4! Principal Richards: Do you want to make it 5 weeks, Ms. Williams! *Katarina rolls her eyes, and keeps quiet* Principal Richards: Back to class, both of you! *They leave* Georgina: Haha, stupid bitch, have fun with your extra week! *Katarina turns the other way, ignoring Georgina* *The group is sitting together in the cafeteria* Aiden: So is this a new look? *He says, talking about the paint all over Katarina clothes* *Jordy laughs* Jordy: Please tell me this is like a new thing… Chloe: Emo Artsy Chic? *They all giggle* Katarina: No, it’s all Whoregina’s fault. Delilah: What did the bitch do this time? Katarina: She splattered paint all over me! Katarina: Then, after that we get into a fight and we get caught. *Anabella raises an eyebrow* Katarina: I get 4 weeks detention, and the stupid whore gets 3 weeks! Anabella: What? But it was her fault! Katarina: Apparently, white people get a privilege here! Nate: Don’t say that Kat! Katarina: That’s the only explanation… but don’t worry I’m going to go Martin Luther King on their asses! You’ll see. *Everyone smiles, knowing that Katarina’s got a plan up her sleeve* (Katarina and the gang is in school after school hours) *You see Katarina and the group holding a huge stack of papers* (The papers have a picture of Principal Richards with a sign that says “I believe in whites only”) *You see them stapling them on each corner* THE NEXT DAY *You hear “Katarina Williams to the principal’s office” on the intercom* *Katarina smirks, and walks over to the principal’s office, as she’s walking she sees everyone looking at the posters* *She opens the door and enters* Principal Richards: Close the door please. *She closes the door* Principal Richards: It has come to my attention that someone has been putting these posters up, ALL OVER THE SCHOOL! *Katarina giggles a bit* Principal Richards: This is NOT funny Ms. Williams! Your name is all over this! Katarina: Why?! Because I’m black!? Principal Richards: Don’t you dare play the racist card with me young lady! You are suspended for a month! Katarina: WHAT?! Principal Richards: Don’t worry you’re going to be real busy, because after you remove each poster you’re going to clean every bathroom in the building! Katarina: You know what sir…. I don’t give a fuck! You can punish me all you want but I’m not going to give up! Martin Luther King had a dream, and so do I. *She storms out, and then smiles a bit* '-CREDITS ROLL-'